


Dear Diary

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: You keep a secret 'research diary





	Dear Diary

Dear diary!

Day 25 of my very important and very secret scientific research.   
Today I observed the younger Winchester undertake his usual morning ritual, again. I was able to observe and note, that he stretches each leg about 15 times before he jogs up the stairs and outside.    
Those long, long legs that just seem to go on for miles. Those thighs. Oh my! Those thighs. I just want to rub my hands all over them.    
I digress...   
While he was doing his usual healthy pastime, I came across the older Winchester cooking up a storm in the kitchen.    
Of course he doesn't need to stretch and warm up before such an activity, but it is still a pleasing show.    
With his t-shirt tight around those biceps as his arms lift pans and stir the contents. The way he sways those hips to his music playing in the background.    
I wonder if he knows I've been watching him?    
Would he be mad? Would Sam?   
It's not easy watching these two adoni. No sir. The way they both move, often in such synch with each other.    
Just watching them go about their normal, day to day activities can often lead a girl to get somewhat hot and bothered.   
How is that possible?

 

Night 25. 

Has anyone ever told Dean to tie his robe? No? Oh thank god! It's a truly lovely sight. Those tight little boxers, those tanned bow legs. 

And damn Sam and his tight t-shirt and sweatpants hanging deliciously low. 

It takes some serious restraint to keep my hands to myself, when all I want is to trace that ‘v’. With my tongue.

Not that Sam would ever want someone like me. Nope. He wouldn't look twice at me, I'd die if he even looked once!

Guess I'll just stick to my daydreams

*****************

Day 26.

Fuck! Almost got caught today. Need to be more ninja.

Bumped, quite literally, into Dean as he came out the shower. Dropped my precious research. Didn't even notice at first as I was too busy counting the drops of water sliding down his chiseled chest. I surely felt a thirst rise!

I pretty much ripped the book from his hand as he picked it up. Bastard was smirking as I stumbled over my words. Damn him.

I hid for the rest of morning in a corner of the library. 

I only came out of hiding around lunch when Sam actually sent me a text to tell me he had made food.

Sam isn't a bad cook. Not as good as Dean. He also isn't as much fun to watch.

*****************

Day 27.

So today was a good day. I was able to catch the subjects having a little sparring match. Oh my word! I wish I caught it on video. Purely for research of course. 

The way the move in perfect sync. It's like some kind of erotic ballet. 

When they break all my attention goes to the perfectly sculpted chests rising and falling under those wonderfully, perfectly fitting t-shirts. 

Their skin glistening with sweat. Their muscles beautifully defined. 

I have never wanted to lick sweat off a man before in my life until now. 

I love the way Sam's hair sticks to his face. Makes me want to get all up close and personal. With my hands. In his hair. Gripping it as I pull him towards me and feel those soft lips.

Damn him. Damn him for making me feel this way.

 

Night 27

I have to say that the boys look their most beautiful when they are relaxed, not worrying about anything. Just enjoying the moment. 

I need to be more stealth and discreet. Sam caught me staring at Dean and questioned if I was ok. I love the way Sam says my name. His voice is like honey and I'd love to cover myself in it. What does that even mean?? I seem to lose all coherent thought when Sam talks to me. Like I forget how to human!

Fuck! I am in love with Sam Winchester. 

I'm doomed!

 *****************

Day 28

Dean is away for the night. “interviewing the witness” he said. Ha! We all know exactly what that means.

This now means that I will now be all alone with Sam. Unless he decides to go out for the night. I hope he doesn't. I'd really like to spend time with him. And by that I mean sitting staring at him and his beautiful perfect face, restraining myself from running my fingers through his hair, kissing those soft, lickable, kissable lips. 

Godfuckingdammit.  

I think I'll take myself out tonight. I can't be trusted.

 

_ Night 28 _

_ Meet me in the library. I'd like to discuss your research. _


End file.
